Lullaby
by chibijem
Summary: Takamichi helps Tomomasa get to sleep....


Lullaby

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: This story is set just before the beginning of the series. I hope you enjoy this little drabble.

Fujiwara no Takamichi turned into the office Tachibana no Tomomasa had procured; he watched as his Byakko partner, sat back and rubbed his eyes. Tomomasa had ensconced himself in the room since returning from a meeting. The Emperor had sent scouts out to map the surrounding area in an effort to find the Oni camp. The mapping had been a success but there was no indications of a base. The vice minister could see the weariness in the way the general was sitting. "Tomomasa-dono?" He stepped up to the front of the desk and knelt. "It's late."

"Takamichi," The teal haired general greeted the younger man. "I had not realized how much time had passed." Tomomasa said, somewhat embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. It's time to go home and rest." Takamichi reached across the expanse and laid his hand on Tomomasa's. "I can promise you a nice meal and sake."

"That sounds wonderful," Tomomasa smiled and got to his feet, coming around the desk to Takamichi's side. "Shall we?" He offered his hand.

Tomomasa laid back against the floorboards and patted his flat stomach, "That was delicious. You'll have to thank your cook for me."

"I will be sure to; she loves to cook for you anyhow." Takamichi replied. "More sake?" He held up the bottle.

The general sat back up and held out his cup. Taking a sip, he considered his companion. "Why were you so late this evening?"

"I was doing a bit of research in the older records. I thought perhaps I could find some mention of a large concentration of Oni sightings in the mountains." He explained. "I, too, lost track of time." He admitted.

"You work too hard as it is," Tomomasa turned his head to glance at his green haired friend. "But I appreciate your help."

"I hear Fuji-hime has been reading about a mystical being called the Ryuujin no Miko that is supposed to save Kyou. Do you think this person really exists?"

"I believe anything is possible. I have heard that this miko has eight guardians who protect all of Kyou as well."

"Will this individual even be able to save the city?" Takamichi mused, taking off his glasses, raising a cloth and cleaning the lenses. He looked over at his reclining friend, seeing Tomomasa stretching with a grimace. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Aa, I think I may have sat too long today. My back is aching a bit." Teal eyes said something completely different.

"You're hurting. How about a massage?" Takamichi stood up and went to a cabinet, took a futon out and laid it out next to Tomomasa. "Lay down there; I'll return in just a moment." When he came back, he saw Tomomasa laying on his stomach, stripped down to his hakama. The vice minister shook his head seeing the general's outer kimono and inner ones on the floor. _What am I to do with you?_ he thought reaching down then hung the garments up. He knelt and poured some medicinal lotion into one palm to warm it and then laid his hands on Tomomasa's wide, muscular back. As he worked out the knots he found, he could hear the pleasure-filled groans and took pride in being able to provide some relief for his friend. "Is that better?" He asked leaning down to whisper the question into one ear.

"Much, arigatou, Takamichi." Tomomasa then winced when his 'therapist' hit one extremely sore spot.

"Gomen ne, Tomomasa," the vice minister apologized. As he continued, he could feel the general relaxing under his hands. When he stopped for the briefest moment, Tomomasa made a sound of complaint. "Hai, hai; I'll keep going."

Half an hour later Takamichi pulled back from the now napping Tomomasa; he kneaded his fingers as they had become sore. It was well worth it, seeing his friend resting comfortably. He sat with a scroll, letting the general sleep. He knew the past few weeks had been hectic with several attacks by the Oni and the search efforts to locate their base. Peeking at his comrade's back in the lamp light he could make out the almost healed wounds that had left a few new scars. Just then Tomomasa stirred and lifted his head.

"I should go home. I'm sure you would like to retire for the evening."

"You can stay the night. It's not as if you haven't done so before."

"I don't want to impose on you." The general said, sitting up.

The younger of the two, saw how tired his companion was and knew the massage had drained away what strength Tomomasa had remaining. "You're exhausted; can you really make it to your own home? Stay," Takamichi urged. "I'll drum for you." He persuaded, knowing how much the general loved to hear him play.

The two went to Takamichi's private rooms where he helped Tomomasa change into a yukata and tucked him into a futon. The young court official then placed his drum on one shoulder and began a steady rhythm; he could hear the general hum and then finally sing softly. This was a side of the older man he rarely saw and wished he could witness more often. Shortly thereafter, he could barely make out the words of the song as the general was overtaken by the need for rest. Takamichi set his drum down quietly, slipped off his glasses and padded over to the now sleeping man; he carefully climbed into the futon next to his companion and laid down. He turned his head, and reached out to clasp the general's free hand. "Sleep well." He then closed his eyes and joined Tomomasa in sleep.

FIN

A/N Part II: Yet another story that did not come out as I had planned. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thank you for reading.


End file.
